Rendzevous
by Happys Hitwoman
Summary: One thing every old lady must never forget - the club comes first. And when that club pulls your man away, she needs to do whatever it takes. Hap/Amanda 2-shot - Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I wanted to do this one shot right after **Grand Illusion**, but I got caught up with work. Still neck deep in year end, but got caught up enough to start it. My goal was to make this a one shot, but I'm going to split it into two parts to make it easier for me, so next chapter will be the conclusion.

Note: If you've read **Redemption**, then that's all you'll need to follow this (even though I do mention the dog which was introduced in Chapter One of **Reaction**, but it's no biggie) **. **Just exploring some aspects of Hap & Amanda's relationship and the toll the club can have.

**Enjoy & Review!**

**One**

The need was more than the want.

A simple, human desire she'd taken for granted the last seven months. Their life had fallen into a pattern of routine amid the drama which surrounded it – always ending with him returning to their home, to their bed. To her.

But the culture in which their life was now dictated by had stepped in, disrupting the version of domestic normality they had established. Waking up to the warmth of each other's skin, the sound of the shower running while bacon crackled in a frying pan as she waited to hear his footsteps finally enter the kitchen. Small talk, eggs and toast, a loyal dog waiting for their attention all encompassed a scene as together they shared that first cup of coffee of a new day before embarking on what the rest of it brought.

It was the private world they established inside the pretty, two-bedroom, one bath ranch surrounded by an explosion of deep-fuschia, double-knockout roses. A world which was a far cry from the one they were a part of once the back door opened. One which came with a different set of rules, a code of conduct, a loyalty so tight and commitment so strong that the average civilian could never comprehend the depths of the sacrifice of it when that world called him away. Only loved ones of a military man would understand the call of commitment, but whereas he was off to serve his country a Son of Anarchy was off to enforce the protective bond of his club.

Almost five weeks into feeling the effects of just how deep that commitment went was starting to break Amanda down. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Eight hundred and forty hours. Each description sounding worse than the last. The drama which infiltrated her life since that fateful day in the cemetery last November was courtesy of the man who now shared it. The one whose club came first. The very same club that called him away from the setting of tranquility she created for them inside their home. Maybe she took their morning routine, afternoon phone calls and nights where the cool sheets tempered their heated, entwined bodies for granted. It never occurred to her that something like this may happen. But it did. He was called. And like a true soldier, he had to go – just as he broke the news to her almost five weeks ago when she found him home unusually early….

"_C'mere, A. Gotta talk."_

_Amanda watched him place clothes and essentials into a bag – one much larger than the duffel he used for overnight road trips. She sat on the edge of the bed as he meticulously packed. "What is it? Hap…..where are you going?"_

_He stopped and leaned back against the dresser. "Jax got a call. They've been spotted. All four of 'em."_

_She didn't have to inquire who 'they' were. Four SAMCALB members. Correction - four former members who jumped ship when the entire Albuquerque , New Mexico charter embarked on a feud with the long-standing La Nuestra Familia gang which resulted in bloodshed and leaving behind five dead Sons and three dead NFs. As national president, Clay had to immediately step in before the NFs sought future retribution on other charters. Their solution – to track down the four SAMCALB members who went AWOL before the Feds found them and got them to talk._

_Amanda was wise enough to put two and two together to figure out what he was embarking upon even as the thump of her heart thrummed in her ears. "Where?"_

"_That's the problem. They're not all together. They're spread out, but still west. Southern Nevada and northern Arizona. From what we know, they don't got the money to travel any further north – probably towards the border. Thinkin' they're layin' low tryin' to score some cash so they can stay on the move."_

_He pushed away from the bureau and continued his packing, knowing he didn't have to say much further. That she'd know exactly where he was going without having to say it. It was an unspoken bond between them honed over their months together. And for a man of few words she had learned to know exactly what he meant by his actions._

_Traitors needed to be found. He was packing._

_He was going to find them._

"_You're not going alone, are you?"_

"_Course not," he told her. "Got Maniac, one guy from Portland, two from Tacoma and one from Tucson. Travelin' undercover – no patches. Gotta get black-out magnets to cover the reaper's on my bike."_

_To have to go to great lengths to stay incognito told Amanda just how serious the situation was. And what was involved further told her that this wasn't going to be some overnight trip. "Hap," her voice was quiet to hide the strain of emotion. "How….long?" She almost couldn't get it out._

_His eyes met hers – deep, liquid brown, as if his pupils and iris' blended into one. If he was affected by what was being asked of him, over being apart from her, he wasn't showing it. Walking over, his fingertips lightly touched her face. "Don't know, A. Could be a week. Could be a month. Best I can say is, whatever it takes."_

_A fluttered sigh whooshed air inside her lungs then quickly out as her hand came up to take his wrist. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her face against his hand, taking in the feel and scent of his skin – not knowing how long it'll be before she experiences either. "When do you leave?"_

"_Crack of dawn. So," he gently eased her on her back, "let's make tonight count."_

And almost five weeks later, memories of that night did nothing to quell the unshakable need that plagued her body. To know what he was capable of doing to her, to having experienced it whenever she wanted it, then suddenly have it pulled away was cruel. Even phone calls were scarce as his prepaid minutes were precious few and he needed to keep them available for club contact. If this is what it was like after more than a month, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if he had to do time. But he was her old man – her commitment to him permanently inked into her skin. Loyalty and faithfulness was without question.

For a little over a month, Amanda drenched herself in work – opening the store every morning and staying until closing. Even with Lyla begging her to take the morning off or head out early, she wouldn't. Every moment at the store meant less time spent at home – alone. Dinner with Clay and Gemma, Mexican and margaritas with Tara, having Eve bring Henry over so he could run around in the yard with Henry – anything and everything Amanda could do to speed up the days and turn the calendar pages quicker. All she cared was that he was alright. That he was unhurt. That he was alive and well. But what she wouldn't do to have the chance to see him.

Armed with a new software to help her manage the store's inventory, Amanda sat in the back office late Saturday afternoon on her laptop maneuvering her way through the tutorial when her phone rang. Not the store phone. Not her iPhone. The prepaid. The one whose ring could only signal one person. Not being able to flip it open fast enough. "Hap?"

"_How ya doin', girl?"_

Relief swept through her at the sound of his voice. '_He's alright. At least he's alright'_, she thought. Now she could only hope his next words were '_I'm comin' home'._

"You really want me to answer that?" Making light of the situation tempered the emotion, but she didn't want him to think she was falling apart. "I'm doing alright. Still at the store." Her voice was hesitant to ask the next question. "Um…..where are you?"

"_Back in Cali,"_ he said.

A rush of hope swelled in her chest. "You coming home?"

"_Nah. Not yet. Had to circle back from Nevada. Got two of 'em. Other two are here. Up north – Mount Shasta. Oregon guys got them on watch till we get there."_

"Can't they….take care of it.?"

"_Ain't their job, A. It's mine."_

She'd shudder over the meaning behind that if she wasn't filled with so much longing for him. "Where exactly are you now?"

"_Some shack motel in Colfax. Right up Ninety Nine."_

"Hap, that's less than an hour from here. Why didn't you come home…."

"_No."_ He cut her off. _"Can't, A. We all split up just for tonight. Gotta roll out first thing and head north. These two may be on the move so we don't have time to waste."_

One night. Forty-five minutes apart. It was a no brainer and the need which overpowered her for over a month made her shameless. "Hap?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Let me come to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the conclusion. Thank you all for supporting this little story which was a needed respite from work. As my profile states, I won't have time for any more full length stories, but rather one (or two) shots here and there. I'm thinking Tig and Daisy need to be visited soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed this little look into Hap & Amanda's life. I really love writing these two since they have such a history. Again, I appreciate the support as well as your feedback**.

**Chapter 2**

The want was more than the need.

Happy argued it was the instinctual urge to satisfy his male ego by agreeing to let his old lady drive almost an hour into this desolate area because of her need for him. But he knew better than to try and fool himself.

Five months ago this woman came upon him in a cemetery as he was about to do the unexplainable. From then on, she became a fixture in his life which he had made permanent with ink. The marking never changed her. She didn't conform to any stereo-type, never turned into some over-tough biker bitch and preferred pretty, feminine clothes over denim and leather. A man who had little if no trouble having a woman without ever having to promise something back in return, he now found himself in a rare position to wanting to please his old lady. Wanting to make her happy. Wanting to even give in a bit without making it seem so.

And tonight was no exception. With a bit of reluctance which he needed to assert himself as the dominant of the two in this relationship, he gave her permission to come to him. But he knew better. He couldn't say no. He loved the little blue-eyed bitch more than his own common sense told him he should and that alone wanted him to make her happy. Not to mention a little over a month knowing she was waiting faithfully back in Charming while he and his brothers tore up long, stretches of highway covered in dust, sweat and blood made his insides hum.

Yeah, a blow-job or three from a roadside hooker took the edge off. To him it meant nothing – just a means of release from the payback he wrought so far on two of the four SAMCALB run-offs. Eyes closed, head back, he was able to picture a pair of blue eyes, languid and sensual, as they glanced up at him while sprawled by his hips on their bed as she performed the same task. When it was over, it was the customary pull-up-and-zip before shoving a twenty at the whore to feed whatever vice she was addicted to. It was all he would indulge himself on the road where whatever he did was his right to do. But when it came to his old lady, his _A_, hers was the only face he'd ever look into while deep inside her body.

The Sundown Motor Lodge was tucked away nice and tight behind the ninety nine exit ramp. Aside from a marquee with fading, flickering bulbs which can be seen from the highway, the two story stucco structure was surrounded by a multitude of choke-cherry trees which hid it from the road.

From the balcony of his second level room which faced the front parking lot, Happy leaned against the wrought-iron railing – his line of vision on the steady stream of cars as they whizzed by on Ninety Nine in the distance. It was almost seven p.m. and a twinge of purplish-pink dusk began to color the sky as the moon above shone brightly while he patiently waited for a pair of headlights attached to a white Ford Edge to pull into the parking lot

**~A~**

The drive north on Route Ninety Nine felt like forty-five hours rather than forty-five minutes.

Selecting channel twenty six on Sirius radio, the Classic Vinyl station did nothing to calm Amanda's heart as her Ford Edge challenged the speed limit. Bad Company's _Runnin' With The Pack_had too much of an appropo title as she pictured her man accompanied by five other Sons roaring their bikes down a stretch of highway illuminated only by early April moonlight . That very same moon now peeked back at her through the windshield, moving back as she drove forward as if leading the way to her destination.

One night was all they had before the call of dawn pulled Hap further north for another undetermined amount of time. It took some convincing, as he didn't want her risking the drive or any possible danger, but her need to see him, to touch him to become one for a few hours before falling asleep at each other's side as if they were in their own bed was stronger than the threat of consequence.

After closing up the store, she had raced home. After lathering her body with her favorite raspberry scented shower gel, she dried off before applying a thin layer of matching lotion then changed into a pretty spring dress with a halter top and open back. Letting her hair dry loose and natural, she had packed a small tote of only what she'd need. She let Tank out and made sure he had fresh water and food for the night.

"You're on your own tonight, bubba," she told the five year old boxer as she scratched his head. "I'm off to see daddy. Be back in the morning."

As if the dog understood her every word, he whimpered as his mistress went out the back door.

And almost an hour later, Amanda's heart began to thump like a sixteen year old waiting for her first date to show up as the exit ramp came into view. The sign for the Sundown Motel rose high above a dense packing of long-needled pines which buffered the sounds of the highway from the road behind it. Somewhere past that sign, off that road, inside that hotel he was waiting for her.

The stretch between where she was and her destination seemed like an eternity.

**~A~**

Whether under a car in the garage or relaxing with a cold beer outside the clubhouse, Happy always found the corner of his mouth hitch up whenever he saw Amanda's car pull into the lot. From where he was, he would wait for the driver's side door to open before one of her damn sweet legs stepped out. It was then that hitched mouth became a grin filled with pride. And when that very same car finally pulled into the motel's parking lot, that same grin appeared – this time filled with something a little more wicked.

One leg followed by the other exited the car where she parked, the handles of a small bag clutched in her hand. The skirt of her pretty dress fluttered in the light breeze which carried the delicious raspberry scent she favored up to the balcony where he waited for her to spot him. And when she finally did, it was if they were looking upon each other as they did that November night in Charming Cemetery. Only this time, there was no fear, no desperation which clouded their initial meeting. Their first gaze upon each other in over a month was that of two long-lost lovers on a clandestine rendezvous eager to consummate what time they lost.

She ran to him – up the concrete stairs to the second level while he controlled the urge to do the same. _"Let me come to you,"_ she had told him earlier. That's what he was letting her do – staying put while she completed her quest. And when she was within mere feet of him, the bag dropped from her hand – freeing them to be filled with him. Bare arms wrapped around his neck as his own hands ran over the exposed flesh of her back from neck to waist as they murmured their first words to each other without benefit of a phone.

"_Oh my God,"_ she breathlessly whispered, her face buried in his neck. "I missed you. I missed you _so_much."

The scent of her skin was like a drug, the texture of her hair teased his face and the curves of her body taunted his hands through the light, cotton fabric of her dress. Self control was not an option to exercise at the moment. "Damn, girl." His voice was coarse with the effect she was having on him. "I missed you to."

Those were the only words they spoke as their lips finally found each other in a crushing kiss which took and gave at the same time until Happy realized it was time to move it indoors. "Get your bag," he practically snarled as he reluctantly pulled away. Walking down a few feet, he pushed open his motel door then glared at her. "Inside. Now."

Spoken softly, they were more dangerous as their underlying meaning made Amanda move with lightening speed. Once inside, the door was shut, locked and dead-bolted before he turned to her. She stood in the middle of the room sparsely furnished with a bed, dresser, nightstand and wall-mounted television, her hands wringing in anticipation as she waited for him to come to her this time. And he did – his arms went about her waist, hoisting her up his body until he felt those legs of hers lock tight around him, holding on for dear life. "Sure you're ready for this, A?"

Her head came up from where her lips ran over his neck. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Good," he replied, tossing her on the bed as his hands slid up her legs. "Don't know how much longer I'll be away after tomorrow so we're makin' tonight count."

Her hands went behind her neck, untying the halter top of her dress. "Pull it off - quick," she ordered.

Grasping fistfuls of delicate cotton, he yanked the dress down until it was completely removed from her body – which had not a stitch underneath. "You little bitch," he seethed – sable eyes morphing to black with lust. "You drove here like this?"

"I'm not about wasting time," she countered as she returned the favor by pulling his t-shirt off. She then went for his belt before he stopped her, pinning both hands above her head with one of his own. "Hold on, A. Let me take ya in."

She squirmed underneath him as if he were looking upon her for the first time. "Hap – you're not serious?"

And there was that grin again – the one of want. Wanting to tease her. Wanting to drive her nuts. Wanting her to beg as his eyes, mouth and tongue feasted on every inch of her which smelled and tasted like a summer dessert until he found himself pushed back and flipped over. "No," she firmly stated as desperate hands worked to undo his belt and unzip his jeans. "Me first."

Tugging his jeans and boxers down, he yet again gave in to what she wanted and let her have her way. Hands roved all over his body as moist lips pressed sucking kisses on his inked skin . Lower she went, until she took him in her mouth with such forcefulness he gasped. "_Holy fuck, Amanda,"_ he choked out as his hips bucked up. Hands in her hair, he anchored her close until he felt a need of his own. Glancing down at her devouring every hard inch of him, he tugged her head up. "Look at me, A."

She did – that seductive stare while his cock was still in her mouth was a sight that would drive any man insane. The woman was a fucking witch, he thought, sent to him in a cemetery to twist his black heart into a knot and confuse the shit out of his emotions by making him fall in love with her. "_Yeah,"_ he coaxed. "_That's it, girl. __That's it. __Just like that. __Take it. __Take it all in. __Show me how much you missed me."_

For a few moments more, Amanda did as he commanded, but a loud pop when he was close to the brink caused his breath to suck in. "What'cha doin'?"

In a flash, she had straddled him. "Finale," she replied before impaling her body with his. It didn't take long for either of them as her mouth got him halfway there and she'd been almost five weeks celibate. Together they moved in unison, she grinding back and forth as he pushed up to drill further up inside. She reached down to take his hands in hers to balance herself as she moved before slowly pressing his hands over her breasts, holding them there as she quickened the pace. "_Hap…..Hap…..I'm…..I'm gonna…."_

"_Holy shit, A – do it_!" he bit out as he was unable to hold back further. His want met her need as she let out that sweet sound of release before her body followed up. The after-effects finished him off as he let himself go, giving in to this woman the call of the club pulled him away from. He couldn't have denied her wanting to come to him tonight if a gun was put to his head.

Slowly, she leaned over, pressing her body to his as they both came down from their first joining in weeks. In and out their breath labored in unison. Usually, now was the time couples engaged in pillow talk filled with fluffy words. But their world was one different from what most people would consider normal. He gave her words, but ones which matched the man he was – the one she knew he'd never change.

"Gonna let me do what I want now?"

Rolling off him, she held her arms out in invitation. "I'm all yours."

**~A~**

The sound of the running shower was always comforting to Amanda when she first awoke - the first sign that her man was getting ready for his day. But it took her only a moment or two to blink and realize she wasn't in their home, that he wasn't in their shower. Instead her sore but satisfied body twisted among the bland, beige sheets of the Sundown Motel as she glanced at the clock which read six a.m. He wasn't in the shower getting ready to head to the clubhouse, but rather back on the road to finish what he had started. Reality set in after a night of pure lust which had to tie her over until he returned.

The shower turned off, which signaled their one night rendezvous was coming to an end. Soon she'd have to get up, get ready and leave as well, but she clung to his pillow for as long as she could, breathing in the remnants of their night which only fueled the need more rather than assuaging it. Ten minutes later, she heard the bathroom door open, but kept herself firmly wrapped around his pillow as she heard the rustle of clothes being pulled from a bag. Her mind wanted to put off the unavoidable, even though he could not as he came around the side of her bed. Glancing up at him, he was fully dressed right down to his cut and gloves. "C'mon, A. Gotta get up. Need to be on the road by seven."

"I know," she reluctantly murmured, turning on her back, the thin top sheet covering her nakedness.

"Go on," he said, quickly kissing her forehead. "Go get cleaned up and dressed. I'll be right back."

She sat up, clutching the sheet to her breasts as he headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see. Just be ready when I get back."

Quickly she showered and lathered her hair. After patting herself dry with a scratchy, white motel towel, she grabbed her overnight bag and pulled out some toiletries. She then combed her wet hair and fluffed it to dry before slipping on a pair of panties. Out in the room she found her dress on the floor where Hap flung it last night and shimmied into it. Fastening on a pair of sandals, she took inventory of her bag before zipping it up as she heard a bike pull in from down below. Moments later, Hap came through the door with a brown, paper bag in his hand and placed it on the dresser. Out of it he produced two coffees before handing her one. "Thought we'd have coffee together like we always do."

Sometimes he amazed her – the hard exterior of his hiding a man who surprised her by remembering the little things. Together they took their first sip, pretending they were in their kitchen back in Charming. "Here," he said, reaching in the bag and pulling out a bagel with cream cheese. "Eat somethin'," he told her before pulling his own bagel out. Quietly they ate and drank before he spoke up. "How ya really holdin' up, A?"

_I'm a freakin' mess,_ her insides screamed, but she'd never verbalize it. He made no bones about his life when she became a permanent part of it nor did he glamorize his position. Truth was – the club came first and an old lady's responsibility was to accept the fact that it came even before her. "As good as can be expected," she said, then bit into the bagel instead of her lip. No, that wasn't a strong conveyance. "I'm alright. Keeping busy with the store – thinking about putting together a small business day for the establishments in town. Tank's good company and everyone checks in from time to time. I'll be fine."

She stated that with as much confidence as she could when a gloved finger brushed her cheek with confirmation. "That's my girl. Hopefully won't be much longer."

"Not another four weeks I hope," she retorted.

"Nah. Don't think so. Reason why it took so long cuz the first two were on the move. Had us runnin' in circles. Found 'em in Arizona – near Flagstaff. Fuckin' cold there this time of year."

She washed the rest of her bagel down with a sip of coffee, enjoying the simplicity of their early morning talk that was a part of their normal routine back in Charming. "What did you do to them?"

One raised eyebrow told her more than his words could. "Not a topic for this early, A."

What would make any civilian woman run in the other direction, Amanda took in stride. She knew what this man was capable of the day he twisted her estranged mother's neck like a bottle cap. And that was for vengeance. She knew from hushed talk that club rats suffered far worse.

Crumpling the bag and wax paper into a ball, Happy chucked it into the pail, finished off his coffee then grabbed his bag. "Gotta roll, girl."

Every move she made between now and heading out the door she tried to stretch, as if gaining every precious moment she could before having to part. As his eyes quickly scanned the practically empty parking lot from their balcony, he turned to her. "Let's say goodbye here," and gave her a kiss that would have to last until he returned home. Every second was positively precious as Amanda counted them down until the April morning air cooled her lips after he removed his. "Soon," was all he told her.

She nodded. "Just…be safe and come home to me in one piece."

"That's a promise I can keep."

"I love you."

"Love ya too. C'mon."

Together they walked down the steps, him leading the way. She got into her car and waited while he strapped the bag containing his life for this entire journey to the back of his bike. He then straddled it and fired up the engine, pulling his sunglasses on to ward off the glare of the sunrise as he looked at her. "Follow me to the entrance."

Starting her car, she pulled out of the parking lot right behind him, thankful to have him in her sight until they had to split up. Pulling on the ninety nine ramp, he pulled to the left as she went to the right – his destination taking him north while she had to go south. Amanda sped up until she was next to him, both sharing one last look before they split off. Without thinking, she pulled a corny move – kissing her fingers then blowing it in his direction. His response was a cocked grin and a nod before the separation in the road pulled them apart.

_Won't be much longer_, he told her. Those words would have to sustain her – just as their one night rendezvous had to be enough to keep him close till he returned.


End file.
